


Father Like Daughter

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Blitzo is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Caring Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Caring Loona (Helluva Boss), Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e03 Spring Broken, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Headcanon, Heavy Drinking, Hellhounds, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Loona does care for Blitzo, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Stolas (Helluva Boss), Minor Original Character(s), Pansexual Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vortex is a himbo (Helluva Boss), post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Loona goes to Vortex hound parties and she discovers a few things about herself, but when she gets home she realizes she may not be so different from Blitzo
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Female Character(s), Loona/Vortex (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 41





	Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't been more active, just a lot happening with school but here's another one shot before I work on my other stories!!

Loona sat in front of her mirror as she was finishing up her makeup and hair, which she was doing at the same time. She was trying to finish curling her hair up with her curling iron and finishing her makeup at the same time. She darkened her eye shadow and made sure her eyelashes looked actually good. She didn't want another incident when she looked like shit around hot people. She sighed, slumping a bit as she put away her makeup, dropping it into her drawer, and pulled on her fingerless-gray gloves.

She was so disappointed when she had met Vortex at I.M.P and found out he was in a relationship with someone already. He's a good guy and all and probably deserves it, but she still felt awful when he told her. He was the cutest Hellhound she had ever seen and even now she hooked up with others before something felt different.

She sighed standing up and fixing her outfit. She was wearing a black bikini top with a black shirt collar at the top and a line down the middle. Over the top of the short top was a see-through jacket that was tied up towards her rib cage. It was light gray with dark gray cuffs and covered with a fishnet design. The outfit perfectly showed off her curvy waist. She wore short ripped, light blue jeans with white accents and finishing the outfit off with black tights with three x's going down her thighs.

Before she was about to leave, she clipped on a chocker with an upside-down heart and snapped a photo, and posted it to Voxtagram.

" _Going to a cool hound party, or whatever. Thanks, Tex for inviting me to your party."_ She added a few emojis at the end before posting it and pulling on a pair of black heels with a Hellhound paw print on the sides of them. She snuck out of her room as she saw on the couch, Blitzo was snoring up a storm. She didn't know why lately he's been extremely tired and out of it, but she needs a distraction. Which a good thing that Tex's girlfriend's party was happening tonight. She needed a few hours away from it all and not deal with her crazily overprotective dad just for one night.

* * *

She entered the party as it looked amazing. Well, as amazing as a college frat house party was. People were dancing and drinking while bottles and cups of water every cocktail they were putting into their bodies. People grinning and she swore someone was having a foursome in the corner. The lights flashed as the music changed once more. She grabbed an unopened bottle from the table and poured a mix of whatever she grabbed into the cup as from behind her, strutting over was Vortex with a big smile on his face. Happy to see Loona had actually come, and with someone at his side.

" Hey, Loona!" He waved," Glad you showed up girl! Maybe we'll get you some friends tonight?" He playful joked as she almost spat out her drink in shock. Her cheeks reddened as she clumsily turned around to face Vortex, who was in a similar outfit as the one he was in while bodyguarding.

" O-Oh heeeeey-" Her eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. Standing next to Vortex must have been his girlfriend. A bit smaller Hellhound girl with large puffy curls that she looked bared in. She was wearing a short crop top sweater swear you could see her busty top poking through the opening, with down the middle was aline of fabric was a black pentagram. With very short red, almost velvet colored, jeans and these shiny white, chunky boots."...Oh.."

" Yeah, this is my girlfriend Bianca. Bia, you know Loona. The girl that works with mom boss's ex." Vortex introduced.

" Ohhh, I've seen you around." Loona swallowed hearing her words." That commercial of those Imp's killing humans. They killed someone, my dad, bodyguards here, knew on Earth." She explained.

" _o-Oh_ , uh sorry about that." Loona meekly apologizes, trying to hide the blush on her face.

" Nah it's fine," Bianca waved off," It's whatever anyways. He's fine, and he's not the dead one either." Her tail swished with the music as Vortex had a soft hand over her shoulder. Loona couldn't keep her eyes off them as she talked on and on." Glad another hound could show up. Enjoy the party, Loona~" She waved towards her, shaking her fingers and turning, giving Loona a nice view of her rump. Loona's eyes widened as she almost spilled her cup in shock, quickly looking away blushing and chugging down her drink." I'm gonna see how everyone is doing," She growled as she heard something break," And kick them out."

" Whatever you want, babe." Vortex grinned, leaning down and kissing the girl's cheek before she went off. Loona sighed, slumping forward a bit before she jumped in surprised and flustered again seeing Vortex had patted her back." Ah, sorry about that." He stared towards the ground seeing Loona had spilled her drink.

" Ah fuck! No, shit-I'm sorry I spilled it-" She was ut off by his laughter. Her face felt bright red now.

" It's fine! I mean, I'm the one that did cause you to spill it. You're a little jumpy tonight?" He asked," Come on, I can get that cleaned up." He took her hand as she hid her face behind her shoulder as he leads her into the kitchen, where more alcohol and drugs laid around the apartment.

" Holy shit..." She stared.

" What?" He chuckled, using her claw to cut the pieces of paper towels off." Looking at something-Oh, Hurricane and cyclone must have left these." He huffed," Bi's gonna be maaaad~" He drew out with another chuckle." Here." He walked over to Loona's side, handing the paper towels to her.

" Thanks..." She blushed and tried drying off the bottom of her heels here most of the mess got. Someone probably had slipped on the puddle by now though. " But..." She bit her lip," Is it a bit weird..." She drew out," That. I'm not allowed to have, well drugs, at...home?" Vortex stared at her for a few moments in silence, causing Loona's face to darken even more. She wanted to melt into a puddle as he stared at her like she had three heads.

" Really now?" He finally said," I'm surprised." He voiced.

" Ugh, this is so _embarrassing_." Loona buried her head in between her palms.

" No no, I'm just shocked. You're dad, not to be rude, just _seeeems_ like the guy to be hooked up on something." Vortex admitted, wincing at the memory of Loona's dad practically losing it so many times that day when he and his boss, Verosika came to I.M.P for her spring break assignment.

" He's not my dad." Loona quickly said," He adopted me."

" I know I know. But that's a lot more than most of us can even say. We may get a roof over our head, but you got someone who actually cares for you." Loona stared at the soggy wet napkins on the counter. Blitzo had never let her do drugs in the house. The only thing allowed was alcohol, that was it. That didn't stop her from going out and doing things, but she guessed she wasn't used to them being in someone's home out in the open. Her thoughts were snapped out of it when Vortex flicked open a lighter, a bright green flame flickered in the air before he offered her to join him, Bianca, and a few other hounds to smoke together in the back. She thought for a few moments, pushing back the nagging and annoying voice of Blitzo almost mothering her in favor of this idea. She never really had feelings for girls. Sure, if sleeping around counts then yeah, but not like this. It was the same feeling when she met Vortex. It was almost like a burning feeling in her chest. She needed it.

She agreed, grabbing the bag of weed and following Vortex out. She needed a break. She needed some time by herself, and she needed some time away from Blitzo.

* * *

In the backroom, which happened to be Bianca and Tex's room. She had realized when she almost fell off the bed once she jumped twenty feet in the air, realizing she was laying against her black, velvet bra, which had a white paw on it, and Vortex boxers. Which, cutely, had cartoon bones on them. Blitzo bought her a shirt like that.

She soon learned the other hellhound names in the group, being the two hounds from earlier; Hurricane and Cyclone. Hurricane was an all-black hellhound, other than his red paws, inside of his ears and claws. While Cyclone was a white hellhound with grey spots all over himself. The former having a giant, fuzzy mohawk while the other had a rather long, black mullet.

Another hound named Erosion was all white except for their red-dyed hair, and finally, there was a dark grey hellhound girl named Whirlpool who had a large white chest.

She listened to them talking about the newest party that would happen around Imp City, their lives, social media, etc. Loona continued to smoke and drink through the night till things started to get interesting. As they all were a mix of being high and drunk off their rocks, sexual jokes began to spring up and be jabbed at each other. Soon, Hurricane and Cyclone began going at it right on the floor. The same with Whirlpool, who dragged Erosion into the closet. The room soon filled with the scent of sex and the sound of moans. Being Hellhounds, everyone could hear everything, even if they were waisted.

" That was fucking fast." Vortex chuckled, watching the green flamed get snuffed out in the tray." They aren't usually going at it till three in the morning." He stared with Bianca and Loona, whose heart was hammering hard in her chest now.

" Wellllll, If they're already going at it," The busty, light gray hellhound moved her paw onto Vortex thigh," We might as well get started." Loona finished her drink, deciding she might as well get going now. If Blitzo woke up now, she would be in trouble." Hey-" Her eyes widened feeling her tail being held," Where are you going cutie~?" Bianca giggled, eyes half-lidded.

" U-Uh I-Ya know! It's getting-" Her face beat red. Her fur did a good job hiding it, but everyone could probably tell.

" You don't want to stay?~" She gave Loona a wink causing her heart to practically shoot out of her chest.

" Only if you want-" Vortex started.

" _Yes!_ " Loona shouted, making Vortex blink a few times as he stared at the blushing hound.

" _Oh_." He blushed.

" _Oh, right._ I like her a lot."

* * *

A lot happened that late night, once sobering up Vortex dropped her off. Not wanting her to go home alone at night. But hey, it was really appreciated after getting her ass destroyed by him and Bianca. She even got her number and Bianca's Voxtagram account. She was definitely going to enjoy this tomorrow. Loona waved the two bye as they drove off, leaving her sighing dreamily and pocketing the number. She winced once she checked the time, seeing it almost was four in the morning. Blitzo probably would be waking up soon. Great. Just great.

She snuck up into their apartment, before unlocking the door. The house was still dark and silent. Which was surprising to her, but she didn't say anything. Loona placed her phone in her pocket until she stopped and sniffed the air. It stunk of weed. She smelt her shirt and arm's expecting it was on her, but the smelt had disappeared after a while. Vortex must have done something to her old clothes before she left, so she won't get caught. But if it wasn't her, then who was it. That's when she heard sniffling. She stuck her head out towards the living room where Blitzo was. He wasn't facing towards the door and had a blanket over his head.

Loona stared at the scene, she could just sneak back into her room. But it felt wrong and dirty. She already snuck out, the least she could do was check on him. Only cause she didn't want to feel guilty.

" Uh...Blitz? Are-" She reached her hand out.

He jumped back, feeling something on his back, though he didn't expect to see Loona there. He exected someone else.

" O-Oh...Uh-" He tried wiping his face," L-Looney! U-uh sorry...Did I? Did I wake you up?..."

" Ummmm...Noooo," She rubbed at the back of her head," I'll tell you later when you aren't high."

" What?!" He laughed nervously, eyes darting around," I'm not! You know I don't like that-" His eyes stared at Loona as she held his hand up in the air when half a blunt was." I'm holding that for...Spindle."

" What do I look like? Five. Plus you're horse never smoked." Loona crushed what little was left of it in her fingers." I thought you said...You don't smoke. Or well, do drugs. Like. Ever."

He sighed," It's nothing." He laid back against the couch, pulling his blanket over his face and hiding in it.

She swallowed before doing the same, leaning into the cheap couch." Blitzo? Can we talk?" She asked. He hummed in response. She took it as a yes." When did you actually realize, hey I think I like not just girls." She didn't see it but his cheeks darkened with red." Cause I think...well, I'm starting to realize I may be like that too."

" You don't like thoughts cock having, STD filled, pregnancy making, fuckers no more?!" He gasped, eyes sparkling.

" UGH! No, you idiot. I mean I like girls too! Jesus fuck!" She announced.

" Oh...Ohhhhh." He scratched at the back of his neck." Sorry..." She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

" It's fine.."

Blitzo looked towards his daughter and did the same. He sighed quietly before closing his eyes after the silence had got to him." I don't like smoking..or doing any drugs here cause of my sister. She got really messed up. I don't want that to happen with you, Looney...But, I guess when I really started realizing shit about myself, I've slept around with a lot of hot guys and gals and pals before, but I realized it when I..." He stopped suddenly before sinking into his blanket, hiding his blushing cheeks. Loona stared quietly at him till her eyes widened with a realization.

" Holy shit...Holy shit. Holy shit! You have a crush on that clingy rich asshole!" Blitzo's face erupted with the color red as his cheeks were flushing with pink.

" W-What?! Nooooo! No way you're scary! Silly Loony!" He tried blowing off.

" Oh really? Then look at me in the eyes." She pointed to her face but Blitzo groaned loudly.

" OKAY! FINE! B-B-BUT YOU WERE WITH THAT ASSHOLE!"

" He's not an asshole!" She then whispered," And I was also with his girlfriend too..." She blushed more.

" What?" Blitzo growled.

" N-Nothing. Back on the topic, why didn't you say anything! You're so damn vocal about fucking Moxxie and Millie. Why the fuck aren't you just about as horny as that bird is for you?"

He groaned loudly," I don't just fucking want that! I want...I want something real...Every time I do show love to anyone though. It goes horrible. I loved my family, they died. I loved my sister, she left me for drugs and booze. I joke with Moxxie and Millie, I see them as my family, but they probably hope I get ran over someday.." He sighed," I try loving you, but I feel like we just fight all the time." He muttered, pullings his legs against his chest. Loona winced hearing the strain in Blitzo's voice," If I actually love that stupid bird, he's probably just going to leave me too..."

Loona slowly moved over towards Blitzo side before pulling him into a soft hug. His eyes widened a bit before snuggling her back." That bastard would be lucky if he knew you liked him back. Anyone would be lucky if you liked them. Everyone else is missing out, just like that pink, shit-stain bitch." Blitzo chuckled wetly at the name Loona gave Verosika MayDay.

" T-Thank you Loonie...Really." He sniffled before she gave him a pat on the back.

" You're welcome Blitzo." She smiled, looking down at her small father.

" But we're going to have a talk about what you did tonight." He mutters as he held her tightly. Loona slumped a bit forward.

" I'm not getting away with sneaking out and having a threesome with Tex and his girlfriend, Bianca tonight. Am I?" Loona raised a brow towards him.

" Nope!"

She sighed loudly with a dramatic flair," Fineeeeeee." She smirked," Dad." He grinned right back at her.


End file.
